Similarity Paradox
by Capt. Cow
Summary: There's a Battlestar Galactica sized elephant in the room...and Eli has to mention it. Spoilers for first five eps. Matt/Chloe/Eli.


**Similarity Paradox**

**A/N: **Seriously, I love SGU…but that doesn't stop me noticing the similarities with Battlestar Galactica. And Eli seems like the kinda character who would be a Battlestar fan! (This is a bit of a migraine induced insanity fic, so forgive it its wrongs.) Spoilers for first five eps of SGU and Battlestar season 2.

"I can't work out who I am!" Eli exclaimed somewhat unexpectedly at the breakfast table, startling Matt, Chloe and T.J who had been in the middle of a conversation. They all turned and regarded him with varied expressions of astonishment, Matt cocked an eyebrow and smirked, while T.J appeared torn, apparently unable to decide if she should be getting her medical kit to treat Eli for some as-yet undiagnosed insanity disorder.

Eli gave them a slightly sheepish look. "Sorry, didn't actually mean to say that out loud."

"But you did." Chloe said, somewhat unnecessarily. Matt fought the urge to giggle, partly because it would be unprofessional, and partly because he knew Chloe wasn't actually meaning to be amusing by stating the obvious like that, and he didn't want to annoy her.

"I think we deserve an explanation now." Matt prodded, "I, for one, would like to know what sparked this identity crisis."

T.J hadn't spoken, still apparently contemplating the medical kit. She was a medic, not a psychiatrist damnit!

"I'd really rather not explain." Eli said, his sheepish expression taking on an air of 'child-with-hand-in-cookie-jar.' "How about we pretend that I never spoke, and you guys can go back to talking about…what were you talking about?"

"Don't change the subject Eli." Chloe had adopted the tone that made grown men tremble, the one that had them asking 'how high' after she told them to jump. There was now no going back. Matt winced, but was also secretly glad the tone wasn't directed as him.

"I'm not sure that you'll understand, that's all. And so I think its best not to discuss it."

Chloe's eye's hardened almost imperceptibly. Eli shrank away.

"Ok, well, have you ever seen the show Battlestar Galactica?" Matt and Chloe shook their heads, but T.J nodded enthusiastically, surprising all of them.

"You've been making comparisons between them and us!" She said, with the tone of someone who has just made an important scientific discovery. (Also the tone of someone who was secretly glad that she wasn't going to have to attempt to talk someone through a psychiatric episode.) "I've been doing it too! Sometimes I swear it's like we just stepped into the show!"

Eli was grinning now, while Matt and Chloe looked at one another like they had simultaneously entered a parallel universe.

"So you agree that Rush is Baltar? The scientist who you can't pick the loyalties of?" T.J nodded enthusiastically.

"And then Matt is Apollo." Matt's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, wanting to complain about being compared with someone or something that he had never seen or heard of before, but not exactly sure about it.

"Young totally reminds me of Admiral Adama too." T.J added.

Eli nodded, but then frowned slightly. "So you see the similarities? I mean, they aren't perfect, because Starbuck could be you or Greer, and Chloe is apparently going to have to double for either Dee, Cally or the President, but they are there!" T.J agreed again, although she looked a little concerned that she was interchangeable with Greer.

"What I can't work out, is where do I fit in? I mean, what's the making comparisons if you can't fit yourself in!"

Matt and Chloe, who had managed remarkably well through the conversation going over their heads, excused themselves at this point. Eli watched them leave, hands tightening slightly on his cutlery as they walked away standing ever-so-slightly closer than they needed to be.

T.J, if she noticed, didn't say anything. Instead she returned to the Battlestar analogy.

"The Chief?"

Eli, didn't really appear to be listening. Instead he was still staring slightly glassily at the door. His answer surprised her.

"I was thinking more Billy, actually. Awesome side-kick material, loses a girl to a soldier."

She smiled at him sadly, not sure why he was choosing to confide this in her, but wanting to encourage him nonetheless.

"He was always my favourite you know, Billy. I didn't watch for over a year after he died. And I never forgave Dee for dumping him."

Eli looked startled.

There was a long moment of silence.

"I think we've got it better than they had though." T.J continued after a while, "no cylons, not the last hope of humanity. Much less pressure really."

Eli appeared to make an effort to smile as he stood up.

"Thanks T.J."

He was almost out the door himself when he appeared to remember something, and bellowed back over his shoulder to the startled mess-hall.

"Don't tell Rush, he's been looking forward to hallucinating a hot blonde woman!"

**A/N: **Wow, that got a little angsty in the middle there...oh well, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
